thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Smackdown
}}Super Smash bros. Smackdown is a game in the Super Smash bros. series. It is only for the Nintendo Wii. It will contain multiple pages of playable characters and arenas. The controls are the same as in Brawl. Character List *Mario *Luigi (Complete Story Mode Part Two) *Wario *Waluigi-'Final Smash: Greed' *Bowser *Bowser Jr.-'Final Smash: Toybox' *Paratroopa-'Final Smash: Air Lift ' *Hammer Bro.-'Final Smash: Mega-Hammer' *Kamek-'Final Smash: Broom Sweep ' *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy'''-Final Smash: Daisy Blossom ' *Paula-'''Final Smash: PK Starstorm' *Pichu-'Final Smash: Spark ' *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Roy (Complete all events) '-Final Smash: Blazing Sword' *Mewtwo (Play all Melee levels)-'Final Smash: Psycho Extreme ' *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charlizard *Pokemon Ranger: Chimchar/Grotle/Empoleon-'Final Smash: Super Styler' *Fox *Wolf *Sonic *Tails-'Final Smash: Tail Lift ' *Knuckles-'Final Smash: Powerfist ' *Amy-'Final Smash: Hammer Smash' *Cream (100 brawls)-'Final Smash: Cream-Cheese' *Dr. Eggman-'Final Smash: Demolition Ball' *Shadow'''-Final Smash: Chaos Blast''' *Rouge-'Final Smash: Power Dive' *Big-'Final Smash: Froggy Toss ' *Team Chaotix: Espio/Vector/Charmy (Complete Story Mode Part Three) '-Final Smash: Detect' *Babylon Rouges: Jet/Wave/Storm-'Final Smash: Board Boost' *Silver-'Final Smash: Future Power' *Blaze'''-Final Smash: Blazing-Blaze ' *Mr. Game and Watch *Paper Mario-'''Final Smash: Paper Finale ' *Paper Luigi-'Final Smash: Paper Zone ' *Paper Bowser-'Final Smash: Giga Paper ' *Samus/Zero-Suit Samus *Pit (Play all Brawl levels) *Captain Falcon *Falco *Ganondorf *Link *Toon Link/Toon Zelda'''-Final Smash: Duo-Destruction''' *Zelda *Marth/Sheik *Ike *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong-'Final Smash: Banana-Swipe ' *Meta Knight *Snake *Nights-'Final Smash: Crescent Spin' *Ice Climbers *Pikmin and Olimar *Ness (Win battle as Lucas) *Lucas *Isaac (Complete Story Mode Part One) -'Final Smash: Psynergy' *King Dedede *Kirby *Starfy-'Final Smash: Monstar' *Little Mac-'Final Smash: One-Hit K.O. ' *Cooking Mama (Beat Special Level)-'''Final Smash: Overcook' *Dr. Mario ''(Complete Story Mode Completely)-'Final Smash: Virus Bash' Arenas Smackdown Stages *Space Colony ARK *Westopolis *Sky Fortress *The Moon *Pokemon Stadium 3 *Reverse World *Atop ATRU Inc. *Mushroom Kingdom *WarioWare Inc. 2 *Temple of the Sea King *Shooting Star Summit *Super Smash Galaxy *Dry Dry Ruins *Dreamland *Green Hill Zone 2 *Frostwind *Deadwood *Bowser's Belly *Green Hill Zone (Smackdown) *Pufftop Kingdom *Art Style: Battle *Pallet Town Brawl and Melee Stages *75 m *Bridge of Eldin *Delfino Plaza *Distant Planet *Final Destination *Halberd *Luigi's Mansion *Lylat Cruise *Mario Bros. *Mario Circuit *New Pork City *Norfair *Corneria *Brinstar *Pictochat *Pirate Ship *Smashville *Skyworld *WarioWare Inc. *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Pokemon Stadium *Spear Pillar *Yoshi's Island (Brawl) *Yoshi's Island (Melee) *Jungle Japes *Rainbow Cruise *Onett *Shadow Moses Island New Items (Most items in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Ice Flower-Temporary freezes enemies *POW Block-Does damage to all enemies *DS Stylus-Whacks enemies like a sword *Bullet Bill Cannon-Shoots out three Bullet Bills that each target and chase different enemies. New Assist Trophies (Most assist trophies in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Count Bleck-Throws Shadow Hearts around the field *Twink-Flies around the stage and stops to create a healing zone *Doom's Eye-Doom's Eye will fly around followed by a chain of explosions *Wilfre-The Ohh Wilfre theme from Drawn to Life will play and Wilfre will toss shadow goo around the field *Pichu bros.-Not to be confused with the "notch-eared" playable Pichu, they create copies of themselves and if one is hit, he will drop a trophy, CD, or sticker *Angry Moe-Angry Moe will run around the field ramming enemies until he falls off of a ledge or in 20 seconds, whichever comes first *Pyoro (Red)-The Red Pyoro will walk slowly around the field grabbing enemies with his tongue until time is up and he spits them out *Pyoro (Yellow)-The Yellow Pyoro spits seeds at enemies *Starly-Replaces Starfy assist trophy from Brawl New Pokeballs (All Pokeballs in Brawl will be used) *Articuno-Articuno will zoom around the field, freezing enemies with a beam of ice-'Ice Beam' *Zapdos-Zapdos will perch on the field, sending out pulses of electricity-'Shockwave' *Raikou-Raikou will run around the field, occasionally using biting enemies near enemies-'Thunder Fang' *Mime jr.-Mime jr. will do a little dance and make you fall asleep when done-'Hypnosis' *Darkrai-Creates a black hole in the center of the arena-'Dark Void' *Shaymin (Land)-Uses Torpedo-like Leaves to make leaves rise and attack enemies-'Magical Leaf' *Shaymin (Sky)-Plants a seed in the ground to make flowers sprout at the base of the arena and slow everyone down-'Seed Flare' *Bronzong-Spins into an iron ball and rams into enemies-'Gyro Ball' *Rotom-Transforms into one of five forms and uses it's special move-'Leaf Storm, Overheat, Air Slash, Blizzard, or Hydro Pump' Story To see the story page go to: Super Smash bros. Smackdown/Story Events To see the events page go to: Super Smash bros. Smackdown/Events Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros.